


Juices Flowing Down Your Thigh

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, handjobs, momentary edging, self thigh fucking, some porn watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roy drives Jason up a wall- but he can admit, his ideas are usually pretty damn <i>good</i>. And they might just lead to a little self discovery as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juices Flowing Down Your Thigh

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: there's _actual_ porn out there of both thigh-fucking scenarios you're gonna see. I uh, had to do some research. What a way to spend an afternoon.
> 
> And I'm just shamelessly naming things from "Pony" lyrics because it's my favorite song and the best JayRoy sex jam ever.

Jason tipped his head back, eyes glazed over as he shuddered, hands gripping the sheets of the bed. He was settled at the edge, Roy between his damn legs, running his palm up over his slick cock so damn slowly Jason was sure he’d lose his mind. What he had thought might just be a quick  _ rut around _ when he’d dragged his boyfriend up from his workshop had turned into anything  _ but _ .

 

Jason had almost come twice.  _ Twice _ . He was a leaking mess of precum, all over his shaft, his belly when Roy would push his cock up against it. Fully naked and not sure if he wanted Roy to drag on the torture and fuck him until he came  _ hands free _ , or if he just wanted to get a few good pumps from Roy’s fist and be  _ done _ .

 

Maybe the worst bit was that Roy hadn’t taken a damn thing off. Was still completely dressed, hair in that messy ponytail- and yeah, Jason  _ knew _ he was hard, could see it in his eyes and his quickened breaths- but he was so damn  _ composed _ .

 

Roy turned, nipped at one of Jason’s thighs, pushed his tongue against a bruise he’d left there, shortly after getting Jason up into their bedroom. Jason spread his shaking thighs further, lifting his hips- but Roy continued the slow push of his palm along the underside of Jason’s cock, forcing it against his abs. Keeping him  _ right there _ . Edging him to the point that Jason was going to go crazy.

 

“You’re… the  _ worst _ ,” Jason managed, as Roy sucked on one of the bruises, making Jason squirm. The redhead hummed, smirking before he gave Jason’s thigh another playful nip.

 

“Oh?” it was mumbled into his skin. “Not sure you really think that.” He wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock, gave it a firm squeeze. Jason shuddered, and Roy lifted up, kissed just beneath Jason’s cockhead- lips coming away slick and salty. “Especially right  _ here _ .”

 

“Motherfucker,” Jason cursed, but there was no malice there. Roy always took him apart in the best ways.

 

Roy chuckled, his breath small puffs against hot skin. “If you wanna come so badly,” he said, pulling back and standing up, “By all means, go ahead.”

 

He placed his hands on his hips, a brow quirked, and Jason glared, scowling. After a moment, when he realized Roy really  _ meant it _ , he reached down, got his fist around the base of his cock-

 

“Except.”

 

Of course there was an  _ except _ . Of-bloody-course.

 

“You can’t use your hands.”

 

Jason huffed, could have just fucked his fist  _ anyone _ and he knew Roy’d still think it was  _ hotter than hell _ , but- but there was something to  _ listening _ when Roy issued a challenge.

 

Jason glanced towards the head of their bed, had it in his mind to grab one of Roy’s pillows and rut into that, just to fuck with him-

 

“In fact,” Roy said, his tongue running along the points of his teeth, “All you can do is use your  _ thighs _ .”

 

“Fuckin’ hell Harper,” Jason said, swearing he was going to lose the  _ desire _ to come at this rate. “You’re ridiculous. How is this  _ fun _ .” Roy smirked, nodding towards Jason’s thighs, and Jason frowned.

 

“I mean it.”

 

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

 

“And yet… here we are.”

 

God, Jason could really  _ hate _ his boyfriend.

 

Jason pulled his legs up onto the bed, maneuvering until he was up on his knees. He stared down- and almost hated that he was still so hard- that he  _ ached _ so badly, was dripping pre-cum and just wanted to  _ come _ .

 

With Roy watching him.

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do,” he finally admitted, looking at Roy with a look that just screamed  _ help _ without words. Roy walked over, reaching down and tracing his fingers along Jason’s inner thighs- over all the marks he’d left behind. Jason shivered, before Roy got his hands on those thighs, shoving them together.

 

“Nice and tight,” he whispered, and Jason listened, though he wasn’t sure why- “Lean over a bit Jay baby.” Jason did, as Roy forced his thighs closed again-

 

And Jason felt his cock brushing against them. He exhaled, and Roy smirked, leaning in and kissing his jaw.

 

“You can do it just like this,” he said, hands roaming up Jason’s hips, settling on his waist. “I got you close enough. I know you can.”

 

Jason was quiet, biting at his cheek, awkwardly shifting his hips but-  _ oh _ . The friction was there, the meat of his thighs enough to help catch against his cock, and Roy was  _ right _ , he was still on the verge of orgasm-

 

“C’mon wonder boy,” Roy murmured, reaching up with one hand and threading his fingers into Jason’s hair, tugging. “Come for me. I like you  _ messy _ .” He nipped at Jason’s ear lobe, nuzzled into him- and Jason let go of whatever  _ doubts _ and  _ reservations _ he had- forgot that he was  _ mad _ at his boyfriend’s idiocy-

 

That wasn’t idiocy  _ at all _ .

 

Jason kept shifting his hips, hunched over slightly, his cock just brushing his thighs, just enough- and then Roy was mumbling his name into his neck and Jason was shaking, his orgasm making him choke on his breath, give a strangled sound. Roy smiled, glancing down at the cum dripping from Jason’s cock down to his thighs, before he pushed, until Jason was falling back, against the bed, panting.

 

“Knew you could do it,” Roy said, popping open the button to his jeans. Jason left his thighs spread, as Roy tugged his zipper down, pulling his own cock free. He bent down, supported himself on his knees and one hand, the other wrapping around the base of his own cock as he licked at one thigh.

 

Jason gasped, trembling, as Roy stroked himself in tight, quick movements, not making a point to drag this out for himself. His tongue ran up one thigh, licked it clean, before moving to the other, his fist twisting on each upstroke now, around the head of his cock.

 

When he closed his mouth around the head of Jason’s cock, sucking gently, Jason bucked, crying out loudly- his body going tight again. There was nothing left for him to give, but he tossed his head back in a second, dry orgasm anyway, as Roy groaned around his cock, coming over his own fist to the sound of Jason’s hoarse voice.

 

*

 

Jason glanced at his closed bedroom door, listening as if he was  _ expecting _ to hear anyone else in the house. He knew Roy had taken Lian out to the park, trying to take advantage of the afternoon as the whole week looked like rain.

 

Jason was alone. Completely  _ alone _ .

 

He sucked on his lip, opening up his web browser- and hesitating a moment, before typing in an address. The moment the website opened, Jason was bombarded with a large screen, asking for him to check off his gender and his interests.

 

He rolled his eyes, clicked on  _ both _ and let the porn site properly load. He cast another glance at the door, but it remained firmly shut.

 

He frowned at the opening page- and  _ really _ did anyone want to watch a lot of this stuff? He sighed, clicked on the search bar-

 

And god, what was he  _ doing _ ?

 

What he should have done was fished out Roy’s laptop. Not that Roy didn’t use  _ his _ all the time, but maybe Roy would’ve had something in his history, or bookmarked-

 

It wasn’t like he just woke up one morning and thought about Jason rubbing against his  _ own _ thighs… right?

 

Jason typed in  _ thigh _ , paused and took a breath, then added  _ fucking _ and hit enter. The site loaded, but not at all with what he wanted. He frowned, clicked on the search bar again and added  _ self _ and let it go again.

 

This time, it was  _ closer _ at least. He scrolled down, pausing with the mouse hovering over a video- and with yet  _ another _ glance at the door, he clicked it.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about. Besides Roy being gone, wasn’t like they hadn’t  _ watched things together _ . And yet Jason felt twitchy, as the video started. He watched a guy pushing his cock down, until he could pin it  _ between _ his thighs, and turning, the head poking out the backs of his thighs, beneath his ass-

 

Jason could only think  _ ow _ , reaching down to grip himself like there was a phantom pain in his dick. But he squeezed, rubbed gently as the guy began wriggling his hips, bending over a grasping at his bed, baring a rather nice heart-shaped ass, as his cock shifted- nearly disappearing before the head would poke back, again.

 

He was literally fucking his  _ own _ thighs.

 

Jason leaned a little closer, mesmerized because he hadn’t even  _ thought _ that this was possible. He swallowed thickly, still rubbing his cock through his pants- groaning when the guy on the screen came, cum dripping down the backs of his thighs.

 

When the movie ended, a moment later, Jason glanced down- caught his own hand between his legs and cursed, pulling back. That hadn’t been the goal- he just… just wanted to  _ know _ .

 

He hummed to himself- and with  _ another _ glance at the door, clicked on another video from the same account. He pushed his chair back, stood up and worked his pants open, shoving them down so they pooled at his ankles. A moment later, and he was pushing his underwear down as well, cock already hard and giving a strong twitch as Jason reached down, wrapped his hand around himself and stroked a few times.

 

He just… just needed to  _ try _ . It couldn’t actually  _ work _ …

 

He inhaled slowly, pushed his cock down. He winced for a moment, before it settled between his legs, at a wider angle than the guy on the screen, but Jason’s thighs were thick enough that it didn’t matter. He leaned over, gripping the desk and shifting his hips, rubbing his thighs together-

 

And promptly  _ moaning _ over the sensation. He gripped the desk harder, staring at the screen as the guy did the same thing- raising his ass a bit as if he was trying to  _ present _ himself to someone-

 

As if someone was there to  _ watch _ him.

 

That thought had Jason wondered what Roy might say. How he might look at Jason, at the curve of his ass and the desperate wriggle of his hips. If Roy would be able to keep his hands to himself long enough for Jason to get off.

 

Jason groaned, let his head drop down, watching the video through his lashes, panting a little now. His belly was going tight and he- he just-

 

He almost  _ wanted _ Roy to walk in. To catch him. To get his hands on his ass and eat him out, while he rubbed against his own damn thighs. For Roy to call him a  _ wonder _ and  _ filthy _ and leave bruises on his hips with those talented fingers-

 

Jason came  _ unexpectedly _ , gasping as he felt it wetting his thighs. Once his muscles were relaxing he opened his thighs, let his cock hang free, as he hung his head- folded his arms and let it drop into them, as he tried to catch his breath.

 

*

 

Jason thought about it, for  _ days _ . Couldn’t get the idea out of his head, of Roy’s hands and mouth on him, of Roy getting  _ hot _ over the way Jason could get himself off without his hands. He thought he had reached a breaking point, when he ended up groaning into the stream of the shower, chasing an orgasm in the morning when he just couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about it.

 

But then he  _ dreamt _ about it, woke with a start and his cock aching as he squirmed on his belly, Roy clinging to his side, still asleep. He gasped, eyes going wide in the dark, as it took all his self control to stop his hips from moving. He tensed up, must’ve made another noise, before Roy was mumbling, snuggling in closer.

 

“Jaybird?” he said, into his boyfriend’s shoulder, as Jason inhaled, gulped down air. A moment later, and Roy was cracking his eyes open. “Babe?”

 

“S’nothing,” Jason said, feeling his cock throbbing, trapped beneath him- and  _ dammit _ . He wasn’t sure if he could escape Roy without him  _ seeing _ -

 

Roy furrowed his brow, pushing himself up- and yeah, Jason knew he couldn’t. He sighed, rolled onto his back, the blanket tangling in their legs, tugging down over the straining shape of his cock, within his underwear. Despite the dark of the room, Roy  _ noticed _ , quirked up a brow.

 

“Just a dream,” Jason mumbled, “we can go back to sleep.”

 

Roy said nothing for a moment- reaching out but touching Jason’s thigh, rubbing the muscle and scars. “About?”

 

Jason swallowed. “You.”

 

That earned him a smile. “Still have wet dreams about me, boy wonder?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Does it count if I didn’t get off?”

 

A shrug of Roy’s broad shoulders, before his hand traveled up, gave Jason a squeeze. “Wanna fix that?” Jason pushed up towards that touch, and god, okay- there wasn’t a fiber in his  _ being _ ready to say no to that. Roy rubbed him slowly, didn’t move his underwear, before he asked, “What was it about?”

 

And Jason had two options-  _ lie _ , lie through his damn teeth. Any sort of scenario would do- anything with Roy at  _ all _ left him  _ wanting _ .

 

Or, tell the truth.

 

And god, it was hard to lie to Roy Harper.

 

“I was bent over the desk,” he said, swallowing, “And- and I had my-” he broke off, groaned as he felt Roy’s blunt nails applying pressure, through the cotton barrier. “ _ Fuck _ , I had my cock between my thighs, and you were eating me out.”

 

Roy paused, staring down at Jason. For a moment, Jason almost thought maybe Roy wasn’t  _ into _ it, but then- “Get up.”

 

No  _ please _ , no  _ softness _ to that voice. A  _ command _ .

 

The kind that Jason was all too happy to obey.

 

He kicked at the blankets, got his legs free as Roy pulled back, and was out of bed before his boyfriend could move. Jason hurried over to the desk, dodging Roy’s jeans, left on the floor, in the dark- pausing after he’d shoved the chair far away. Roy climbed out of bed, took his time walking over- as Jason dragged his underwear down his thighs, kicking them off under the desk. He leaned forward, bent and lifted his ass- and suddenly Roy was moving a hell of alot faster.

 

He paused, a step back, watched as Jason reached down, pushed at his erection until he had it squeezed between his thighs. Roy’s breath hitched, and Jason groaned over that  _ alone _ .

 

“Jaybird,” he whispered, watching as Jason’s hips rotated, his thighs pushing together tightly- could just see the head of his cock, between movements.

 

“Get your hands on me,” Jason breathed, and Roy  _ dropped _ to his knees behind him, reaching up and grabbing his ass. Roy nuzzled the back of one thigh, ran his tongue along the crease between Jason’s thigh and ass, before he pulled flesh apart and lapped at his hole.

 

Jason gasped, dropping his head down into his arms, pushing back at Roy’s mouth, before wriggling his hips again, getting the friction he wanted so badly. His cock was leaking, leaving a wet mess all over his thighs, as Roy’s nails dug into his ass, his tongue fucking into him and making Jason see stars, behind his eyelids.

 

“ _ Roy _ ,” he whined, breath hitching. His stomach was so tight already, he’d been driven so damn  _ high _ from his dream- and when he  _ felt _ Roy groan, the vibrations in his skin, as Roy licked  _ desperately _ , like he was going to get off on eating Jason out  _ alone _ .

 

Jason gasped, biting his lip and forcing everything out as a muffled groan, as he felt his cock throbbing, pulsing between his legs- cum smearing his thighs, dripping down them. Roy didn’t  _ stop _ , through Jason’s orgasm- hell, Jason swore he got his tongue  _ deeper _ into him when he was coming down, making his knees feel  _ weak _ .

 

“Gonna… die  _ again _ babe,” Jason managed, his voice broken, and Roy pulled back, turning and nipping at Jason’s ass cheek. He leaned his head down, licked at one thigh, came away with a bitter tongue and his own cock screaming for  _ something _ . Jason shuddered, before he pulled away, dropped down to his knees and turned to face Roy. He reached out, hooked an arm around his shoulders, tugged him in until their mouths crashed together. It was sloppy, rhythmless, but neither gave a damn. Especially when Jason was tugging Roy’s cock out of his briefs, stroking him hard and  _ fast _ , making Roy clutch at his shoulder and chest, digging his nails in and fucking Jason’s fist as he gasped for breath, between kisses.

 

Roy shuddered, when he came  _ embarrassingly quickly _ , if he could  _ think _ , over Jason’s hand. Not that Jason  _ cared _ \- he swallowed down Roy’s groans and sucked on his tongue and stroked him until he was going soft, squirming restlessly. Only then did he let go, pull back to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes, in the dark.

 

“Holy fuck,” Roy whispered, “have wet dreams more often, Jaybird.”

 

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. And then- because, again, lying to Roy was  _ impossible _ , “It wasn’t unfounded. I might have been… thinking about this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. For the past few days… I saw this video of a guy doing it and thought it was  _ ridiculous _ but uh… it worked. And then I just thought of you  _ being there _ and well… here we are.” He shrugged a shoulder, and Roy glanced up at the laptop.

 

“Jay baby?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How tired are you?” Jason glanced at his boyfriend, before following his stare, towards the computer. “Because I think I should see this video. You know, for the sake of properly…  _ understanding _ .”

 

“ _ Understanding _ my ass,” Jason said, before he leaned in, bent to nuzzle Roy’s neck. “If  _ you _ make the coffee in the morning, I think I can go with a little less sleep.”

 

Roy grinned, and Jason didn’t even need to look up to  _ see _ it to know it was there.


End file.
